


laundry day

by estrojenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, sits in bed and yells about soriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrojenn/pseuds/estrojenn
Summary: sora: i love youriku: stop saying i love you to get out of chores
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	laundry day

Sora stared at Riku as he toiled around the back. He had light sheen on his forehead and used the back of his hand to wipe the dampness away. Riku turned to look at Sora who in return gave him a toothy grin.

“I love you,” said Sora. 

Riku sighed in response and fully turned to Sora while shifting his weight due to the heaviness of the basket he was carrying. He walked slowly and his neutral face slowly brightened. He reached Sora with a smirk on his face and pushed the basket into Sora’s chest.

“Stop saying I love you to get out of chores.” 

Sora had to quickly grip the basket forced upon him as Riku dropped it on him. He hated Cleaning Day. The smell of chemicals invaded the air and Sora’s head pulsed slowly, warning him of the incoming headache if he stayed in the area any longer.

“Rikuuuu...” Sora cried after Riku, who instead got to wiping down the tables they had to take out with something that smelled like a fake lemon. It mixed with the unpleasant floor cleaner they used earlier which attempted a sea breeze but smelled more like salt and burning sand. This was disappointing for both of them since they expected it to smell a bit more like Destiny Islands. 

“Come on, if you finish before me maybe you’ll get something sweet from me,” Riku said from across the room without even looking at Sora. He didn’t have to look over to see Sora brighten at the chance of a reward, especially if it was from Riku.    
  
“What do I get if I win?” Sora questioned excitedly and inched up closer to Riku, visibly restraining himself from hopping up and down--any type of competition was sure to get him going.

“Hmm...that’s for you to find out,” Riku replied. He looked Sora up and down slowly, lingering on his lips. Sora leaned in and closed his eyes, hoping Riku would close the distance. 

Instead, he felt a sharp flick against his forehead. 

“Hey!” he shouted as he used his free hand to rub the pain away.

“Get to it, I’m already ahead of you.” Riku returned to his task, wiping down every area without so much a glance at Sora’s pout.

“Stupid Riku,” Sora huffed and headed to the laundry room.

They were the only ones currently at the Mysterious Tower and it was their turn to clean and scrub everything down while the others were on missions. The worst part of the Mysterious Tower was that there were too many rooms to count and many of them needed dusting and an airing out. He begged Yen Sid to teach him how to enchant the brooms and mops but Yen Sid just whispered ‘never again’ and left it at that. 

He made it to the laundry room after a few minutes, nearly eating shit because he didn’t watch his steps and didn’t tie his shoelaces. He set the basket down on the table next to the washers. Thankfully, the tower was modernized enough to have the washers--no dryers though as expected. 

Sora rushed to gather the sheets and throw them into the washer. 

“Now how much detergent to add?” he wondered out loud and tentatively put much less than the last time he did the laundry. It was a disaster and ultimately flooded the laundry room. He shut the washer, set the cycle, and prayed to the gods out there that he didn’t miserably mess it up this time.

The pulsing in his head went dull but it was still present, weakening his ability to focus. He slowly moved onto his other task, sweeping and dusting the grand library. While not his favorite (he had a dust allergy) it beat using the cleaners. 

After too many sneezes in quick succession Sora weighed the pros and cons of using aero to rapidly dust the last two-thirds of the library.

“Please don’t,” voiced Riku from behind him.

“Riku!” Sora yelped out, surprised by his presence.

“You’ll only cause a bigger mess that we’ll both have to clean up before Yen Sid returns.”

“Riku,” Sora drawled, hoping to get brownie points. “Look at me I’m dying!” 

“You’re not dying, you just have allergies and you didn’t even open the windows,” Riku chided. He ruffled Sora’s hair before moving to open the large windows, pushing them outward.

“I  _ am  _ dying,” Sora sniffled, getting back to dusting and sneezing three times before regaining composure. 

Riku returned to where Sora was grumbling and placed a kiss on his head. He then handed Sora a cloth mask to wear and laughed. 

“You know you have these for a reason, did you forget or do you just love to suffer?” Riku asked with a smile. He left before Sora could respond.

“I love to suffer...” Sora placed the mask on and continued through the rest of the dusting. 

He finished with his headache back in full force and his eyes red from rubbing the itch out of them. All he had to do left was leave the sheets to dry out on the clothesline. At this point, Sora forgot all about the competition and possible reward. He just wanted to go to bed and take a long nap in the dark.

Thankfully, the sheets were washed and the room was not flooded. He went back up the stairs, trying his best to not rub his eyes any more than he already has. He made his way to the clothesline and started to drag the still-wet sheets onto the line. It was warm out and Sora welcomed the heat as it helped with the pain. 

He clipped the last of them as Riku came out to the back and hugged Sora from behind. He leaned into the embrace and sighed. 

“Tired?” Riku asked as he kissed into his hair. 

“More than you could know,” Sora mumbled, grateful for his touch.

“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Headache,” Sora replied. Now that he was done with most of his chores he could do nothing but focus on the headache tormenting him and every movement he made.

Sora felt Riku’s hands over his forehead and felt a cool sensation run through his body. Riku used a cura spell against the headache which had gone from a full blown migraine to only a nagging thump. 

Sora hummed at the feeling, grateful for Riku’s presence. 

“You should go take a nap.”

“It’s not that bad anymore,” Sora said as he turned around in Riku’s hold to face him. “Really, you helped a lot.”

“I’m not convinced. Remember they’ll come back if you push yourself.”

Sora sighed and let Riku lead him back to his room. The cleaner smell was mostly gone thanks to the light breeze that entered his room. Sora threw himself onto his bed face first and only rolled over when he realized Riku didn’t sit with him. Sora looked up and found Riku smiling softly at him. 

Oh, it made Sora warm from head to toe and filled his stomach with fluttering butterflies he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to rid. 

He smiled back at Riku. Then, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Riku let out a yelp as he fell into the bed landing awkwardly on top of Sora. He shifted around for a few seconds in order to lay on his back and put an arm around Sora. 

“I love you,” Sora repeated the three words from earlier. 

“I guess I can’t call you out this time,” he winced as Sora smacked him in the arm. “I love you too.”

Sora moved to lay his head on Riku’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. He wished for more peaceful moments like these. It had been so long since they could act like this, so recklessly and carelessly. Where it was only the two of them, drifting slowly to sleep and where no urgent enemy was upon them. 

Riku moved his hand to caress Sora’s hair, carding his fingers through the locks and placing light pressure as he ran through it. Sora was close to dozing off, headache long gone, and his breathing slowed to match Riku’s until he remembered the reason he worked so hard. 

“Riku.”

“Hmm?” Riku was nearly asleep when he answered.

“What’s my prize? I finished everything and I suffered in the process!” Sora propped himself up on an elbow to get a better look at Riku. Riku shifted and opened his eyes slowly to gaze into Sora’s. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he smirked. However, he gave in and moved them around so Sora was pinned under Riku. Sora’s cheeks turned pink and gasped from the sudden movement. 

“Should I even give you the prize? I did finish before you did,” Riku commented before smiling at the pout Sora gave off. He used a finger to lift up Sora’s chin and made sure Sora looked at him before he even continued. 

“Riku...”

Riku laughed and gave in. He fell into the kiss, moving slowly against Sora. It felt as if hours passed when only seconds went by. They fell into a rhythm until they could no longer stand it and broke the kiss--both of them were left gasping for air. Sora moved his hands into Riku’s hair and dragged him down again, intensifying the kiss into something more, slipping his tongue into Riku’s mouth. Sora moved to grip Riku’s hair a bit harder, which caused Riku to breathe his name. Riku made him feel like he was on fire but the warmth was something he desired, something he craved. 

When they broke apart again, allowing the light breeze to cool them down, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. They were burning together, their flames building up and the blaze couldn’t control itself. 

Sora spoke first, “I don’t think I want to sleep anymore.”

“No? I wonder why?” Riku smiled and leaned in for another kiss upon Sora’s swollen, parted lips. 

The sheets Sora left outside were long forgotten. It would be too late by then with the storm they didn’t see coming. Sora didn’t mind however, if it meant that he and Riku could make out in the laundry room with him on top of the machine so he could be the one to lean down and kiss Riku. No one would disturb them and they could continue living carelessly, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* domestic boyfriends !!!!!
> 
> scream with me on twitter: @khdamage


End file.
